Draft for a New Story maybe!
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: This is a simple story draft that I might turn into a story when I get the chance to complete it. All the details are inside, so please check it out and review!


_Hi there everyone!_

_It's been a very long time since I posted something here on FF. I think y'all pretty much know this, but TFS is going to a screeching halt until I can create a better story plot before continuing. For the meantime, I'll begin editing it piece by piece until I get a decent looking story here._

_In the meantime, while I was keeping my sleep-deprived body awake all night, I had a surge of inspiration run through my head. And so, I decided to make another fanfic. For now, it's only a draft, because I still have to put more detail into this later on._

_Enjoy!_

_*Ba Bump!*_

There it is again… that faint sound…

_*Ba Bump!*_

That little beat… that monotonous melody…

_*Ba Bump!*_

A moment not wasted… the happiest sound I've heard all night…

_*Ba Bump!*_

The sign of a pulse… the sign of life…

_*Ba Bump!*_

She's okay… he was going to live!

The chipette's eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision obscured from her incident as blurry images began to focus.

"…leanor?" She faintly heard, as she forced her eyes to focus at the source of the voice.

"Eleanor…" It whispered again. Finally, her eyes took focus on a familiar piece of silver clothing.

There was a shuffling noise after that, followed by the soft warm touch on her cheek.

Then, a whisper in her ear, the voice soft and fading.

"I'm glad… y-you're… ugh…"

The voice fell silent, and the chipette's body screamed awake. She felt a weight on her left side, wincing in pain as the rest of her battered body came to life. Her head tilted to the weight that leaned on her; her eyes widening in shock and horror as she saw what pressed on her.

"M-Max?" She called out to him, trying to reach his face with her paw, to no avail.

He was silent. His eyes were closed as his pale face smiled cheekily as his body froze still on top of her.

"N-no…" She squeaked, feeling tears trickle down her dirt and blood-stained cheeks.

He was gone.

"Are you sure that's all you remember, Miss Miller?" Asked Inspector Addams, who was taking down every little detail down in his notepad.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Eleanor replied, sighing sadly as she cupped her cheek, feeling the warmness resurface from her memory. "T-that was as much as I can remember after the crash."

The fox nodded slightly, scribbling a few more lines into his pad before getting up from his chair and opening the door for them.

"Alright, that'll be all for now, Eleanor." He said kindly, escorting her out of the interrogation room. "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for your loss."

Eleanor sadly walked out of the police station, holding her left arm tightly as she slowly made her way down the steps where her sisters were waiting for her.

"So, how'd it go in there, Ellie?" Her eldest sister, Christie, asked, her long wavy blonde hair swishing with the early fall breeze.

"I-it was okay, I-I guess." She stammered, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Jeanette quietly wrapped her paw tightly around her sister's, their eyes meeting slowly as their bodies told each other messages. Eleanor smiled weakly, sighing at her sister's touch.

"Well, c'mon," Brittany interrupted, "The sooner we forget about this sob fest, the faster we can move on with our lives and get ready for the dance!"

Her sisters giggled loudly at her statement, the four sharing a sisterly group hug as they laughed with tears in their eyes.

"I agree." Jeanette continued, "I'm sure Max wouldn't want us to sulk all day here in the police station over him. I mean, what would he say if he saw us now?"

"How's about "I'm going to flip y'all backwards thrice until you turn your frowns upside down!" sound?" Came a sudden voice from behind them. The four chipettes quickly turned around, giggling gleefully.

"Ever cheeky, eh Alvie?" Brittany teased, walking up and kissing her boyfriend.

"Yea well, if there's anyone who wouldn't want to make the whole world smile, that's my brother for ya." Said Alvin as he wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"_Our _brother, Alvin." Corrected Simon, rolling his eyes. "I still find it hard to believe that you've moved on so quickly. It's only been a week since… since…"

Simon's words died out. He was about to stammer something else, when Theodore stood beside him, patting his back as he smiled at him.

"At tat!" He playfully scolded, "You heard what Jeanette said, Simon. No sulking, or Max might come back from the grave and flip you til your frown's turned upside down."

All seven munks laughed heartily as the breeze ran against them on their walk home. Their hearts may still be mending, but the love the all remember still lingers, and it burns furiously until now.

_There you all go! I hope it was a good draft!_

_Oh, and if you're wondering what pairing this is going to concentrate on, I suggest you wail until this story continues (or better yet starts) before you can actually find out._

_Another thing: This is going to be an M-rated story, so minors, please bear with me and my writing._

_Thank you, and please leave a review of what you think._

_"Living it my way..."  
~Periosha_


End file.
